1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical switch device having at least one movable contact element, which can be moved by means of a switch activation member from a shut-off position to an operation position, and having a housing having at least one receptacle for an opposing contact element that can be contacted by the movable contact element when in its operation position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known switches having the above-mentioned characteristics, the movable contact element is formed as a bridge, the two end portions of which each contact one of the opposing contact elements when the switch is closed, which opposing contact elements are nondetachably secured in a suitable manner in the switch housing. These opposing contact elements are generally provided with a screw connection, plug connection or soldered connection. In mounting the apparatus in which the switch is installed, the switch housing must be connected to the apparatus, by means of screws or the like. In addition, the connection between the leads and the leads of the opposing contact elements must be established.